Autumn Leaves, Winter Snow
by ParrieGrayx
Summary: Naruto moves in with godfather who has fallen ill but when he needs to be hospitalized, Naruto bonds with a young girl with terminal cancer. As both of them form unbreakable friendships,they also find love within each other. [AU][NaruHina][ Slight SasuSaku]


**Autumn Leaves, Winter Snow**

by: ParrieGrayx

* * *

><p><em> "Cause I was born to <em>

_ tell you I love you,_

_ And I am torn to_

_ do what I have to_

_ to make you mine _

_ stay with me tonight"- Secondhand Serenade_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: illness<em>**

The room smelled of stingy disinfectant, the cardiac monitor was beeping and the sound of doctors and nurses running to room to room helped perfect the scene. Naruto lied in a hospital bed with a tube up his nose giving him oxygen, his hair was all gray and his skin was so wrinkly it imitated a dried prune. Naruto let out a few light coughs and stared out the window, he noticed the first drops of snow were covering the ground. "Naruto-san? said a middle aged woman with parted pure black hair with the rest slicked back that matched her dark endless eyes, she wore a long white doctor coat along with red lipstick. Naruto turned his head to face the woman calling out his name, "S-sarda-chan? Is that really you? Don't you have some other patients to attend?-ttbayo" Naruto questioned, he never really got much visitors anymore since he was an old timer. "I decided to call it a day haha, when your mother is in charge of the hospital you get special treatment ya know?" Sarada replied back while chucking. Naruto just stared a her for a few moments before giving a huge smile and motioned her in for a hug. Sarada walked up to old Naruto and squeezed him tightly, she was happy to see he was okay around this time of the year. "Sarada?" Naruto called out. "What is it?" Sarada answered quickly. "You see the snow starting fall out the sky?" Naruto pointed over out to his window. Sarada looked at Naruto for a few seconds before turning her attention to the window. "Yes" Sarada replied back to his earlier question. "It's always a sad time for me ya know? Kind of like torture especially since I'm stuck in this bed-ttbayo" Naruto laughed at his own joke of misery. "But... do you know why?" Naruto asked her. His deep blue eyes gave Sarada the most intense moment of her life as she clenched her doctor coat. "I always asked mom but she tells me to mind my own business" Sarada said while blushing. "Well...why don't you pull up a chair and I tell you the story , my time is almost up here and I want to be able to tell the story of us atleast once" Naruto said. Sarada pulled up a chair, placed her arm on his bed and rested her head in them, this was a story she always wanted to hear ever since she was little.

~0~

"Naruto-kun!" a voice a woman yelled while banging on Naruto's door. Naruto plopped up with a crazy case of a bedhead and morning breathe."I'm up! I'm up! I promise, Mom!" Naruto yelled back at her. He sluggishly crawled out of his bed with his night cap on and opened the door. "What is it?" Naruto asked while yawning. His mother named Kushina who had long silky red hair covered her nose and scrunched her face, "Naruto-kun, we need to talk about GG" Kushina croaked. Naruto's tired face suddenly switched to being serious. "What's wrong with GG" Naruto replied with concern in his voice. "Take a shower and come for breakfast, your father and I will explaining everything then" Kushina demanded. His mother walked away gasping for her air and complained about his lack of hygiene. Naruto smacked his mouth around and grew a sour face, he too could feel the stench he was harboring in the thing he called his mouth . Naruto rushed to the kitchen with his hair a little dingy and sat at the table. Kushina brought him a bowl of cereal along with his father. They both looked at each other and chuckled silently as they thanked her so they wouldn't anger the real nine-tailed beast. Naruto's father who shared similar features to Naruto minus the whiskers cleared his throat and looked at Naruto for a few moments. "What is it , Dad?"Naruto asked nervously, "Well um... GG has fallen ill" his father informed him so he was no longer ignorant on the matter. Naruto dropped his spoon in bowl and put his head down, he didn't want to believe anything serious was happening to his godfather. "Naru-" Kushina said before being cut off by Naruto himself, "What is wrong with him?" Naruto demanded. Kushina and Naruto's father both gave each other a stare before laughing. "Don't worry Naruto it's nothing life-threatening but he will need some extra care" Kushina assured Naruto that his GG was not in danger. Naruto blushed and yelled at his parents for being so cruel to him. "You're the ones who acted like he had cancer or something!" Naruto shouted and pointed at his father. "However, someone will need to care for him but your mother and I are busy so..." Naruto's father said nervously. "And I have to be the one to go?" Naruto asked while running his fingers through his air and taking a huge sigh. "Well, if I'm the only one who can do it then it can't be helped right?" Naruto assured his parents that he wasn't upset as he gave them a gigantic smile."Besides I can't wait to see GG-ttbayo!" Naruto shouted. He excused his self from breakfast and went to his room. "Naruto-kun start packing right away, okay?" Kushina yelled to him. Naruto nodded his headed and started singing about ramen. "Minato, is that really our son?" she asked him but noticed that Minato was just as confused as she was, she smiled and went to clean up after he dirty son. _Geez, that kid __something else-ttebane_

_~0~_

Naruto waved his parents goodbye as they left in the distance, he could still the bright red of hair is mothers and flashy yellow hair of his fathers. Naruto pulled a piece of his hair down and twirled it, "Should have been red" Naruto mumbled to his self. "Are you going on vacation or something?"said a young girl who was much younger than him. Naruto still continued twirling his hair without making eye contact with her. "Um... sorta.. My godfather is ill so I'm going to be his care-taker" Naruto replied while smiling despite him still not looking at the girl. "Yeah, me too. I go to a high school around here but my hometown is back in Konoha." the young girl started chattering. "Eh, Konoha?" Naruto slightly shouted with a surprised look his face. He stopped twirling his hair and finally looked at the girl, who he noticed was much shorter than he was. She had light brown hair and white eyes with a tint of lavender and wore a beige jacket with blue jeans and torn up boots also with her she carried a pink panda backpack. "By the way, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi" Hanabi stuck out her hand to be shook. Naruto shook her hand and told her his name also. Naruto and Hanabi had a brief conversation before the train finally arrived. "Well, my train is here see you later!" Naruto smiled as he grabbed his bags to board the train. Hanabi followed right behind him and smiled. "L-look..." Naruto stammered. "I'm going to Konoha too, remember?" Hanabi reinformed Naruto. He had a flashback to where they both mentioned their destinations and blushed while laughing. "Baaaaaaka" Hanabi teased as the train began to move. Naruto and Hanabi both chose the first two seats they saw and held onto their luggage. "Hey, aren't you quite young to be traveling on your own?" Naruto asked. "Yeah... I want my grandpa to come but he's so old and fragile we wouldn't make it a block without him needing something to make him comfortable" Hinabi sighed. Naruto thought about his godfather because Kushina never knew her parents and Minato's parents died before he was born, he always felt a sense of lonely when he thought about it but his GG always helped make up for the missing experience. "I can't stay I understand but when you get as old as your grandpa you can barely do anything, right?" Naruto tried to comfort Hanabi despite her being a total stranger. Hinabi blushed and looked up at Naruto, "You're right" she giggled and swung her feet and forth. "Whatcha you going to Konoha for?" Naruto asked, at this point her situation had his feel curiosity. "Gee, you sure do have a lot of questions!" Hanabi complained but then let out a slight smile. "Well...my sister is sick , she has terminal cancer. I try to visit her whenever I can but the doctors says she only has a few more weeks so..." Hanabi stopped before she could finish her sentence, she was starting to feel her eyes water. "So you want to spend as much time as possible, huh?" Naruto replied to finish it for her. Hanabi eyes widened just a little bit, shocked that a stranger could read her thoughts easily but then again who wouldn't think that. "By the way, I'm really sorry about your sister" Naruto added as he set his hand on top of Hanabi's head and looked out the window. The sun was setting and he could see the vast colors of the tree's leaves getting ready to fall for winter. Naruto could feel there was something special or a connection between him and Hanabi, he just really found her interesting or maybe the gods had something other planned for him other than taking care of his GG. Hanabi put her hands on top of Naruto's and let a tear slip down her cheeks. She didn't understand how she could feel this close to a stranger as she looked up at his face. She noticed he was staring at something and followed the trail, she understood why his attention focused elsewhere, the sky and trees really did look beautiful.

~0~

It was almost midnight and both Naruto and Hanabi got off the train, both stood in a some-what busy train station. "Wow, everyone is suppose to be asleep and yet it's super crowed" Naruto babbled. Hanabi tugged on Naruto's shirt and he turned around. Hanabi was rubbing her eyes from the long nap she had and was shocked to see what Naruto saw. "Oi, get the hell out the way" a older man yelled at the two standing in front of the door. "Sorry" Naruto and Hanabi apologized. "Who is coming to pick you up?" Naruto questioned Hanabi. "My dad said he would come so I better go wait at the entrance" Hanabi as she ran off in the distance. Naruto chuckled followed right behind her, it's not like he was following her because he was actually going to walk to his GG's place his self even if the bags on his shoulder would be a pain. Naruto saw Hanabi waiting at the entrance and tapped her shoulder. "Pervert, what are doing following me?" Hanabi blushed and folded her arms. Naruto's face went bright red as he pointed his finger to yell at Hanabi's insult. "Pervert?! Who the hell do you think I am!" Naruto shouted at Hinabi. A couple of random people stopped stared for a few seconds but continued on their way. Hanabi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it down. "Shhhhh, it was just a joke" Hanabi motioned Naruto to the audience he had gathered. "Ehh" Naruto said puzzled that he didn't notice the attention he grabbed and nervously laughed. "Why are standing here?" Hinabi asked searching around to see if she could find her father. "I would be a terrible man if I just left a loli out by herself" Naruto teased as he flicked her forehead. "Ouch and I'm not a loli!" Hinabi stomped her foot and clutched her panda bear backpack. "Naruto, I was wondering since we both kind of relate or whatever... we could be friends?" Hinabi puckered her lips and mumbled those words out. Naruto stared at Hinabi with his sparkling blue eyes and put his hand on her head. "Sorry, I don't like lolis-ttbayo" Naruto teased her again, Hinabi's face grew red and teased Naruto back. "But to be serious, I don't see why not, Loli-chan" Naruto added. Naruto looked up for a few moments and pondered whether or not if being friends with Hinabi would make him feel like a big brother since he never got the chance. He took a deep breathe of the chilly air and put his hands to his mouth to warm them up. Naruto waited with Hinabi for 30 minutues before voicing whether or not he thinks her Dad is coming or not. "Oi, I don't think he's coming. Maybe he got jammed up in an emergency" Naruto said. Hinabi sighed and looked at Naruto, "Maybe, I guess, he is the founder of Byakugan Tech" Hinabi pointed out waiting to see the reaction she gets from everybody she tells but Naruto didn't act surprised or tried to be extra friendly to her. "Still, that doesn't excuse him ditching you like this, founder or not" Naruto added with a serious tone. Hanabi felt like her chest was squeezing down on her heart for a few seconds. _LOVE?_ Hanabi thought to her self as she stared at Naruto still shocked at his response. "You aren't surprised?" Hanabi asked. "Mmmm, in a way yes but I don't care much. Don't think I'll treat you special or anything, Loli-chaaan" Naruto teased and laughed. "Hanabi? said a young woman that resembled Hanabi, but her skin was paler and her hair was dark with a tinge of indigo. The only thing she had in common was Hinabi's eyes Naruto thought to him self. "Hinata?!" Hanabi shouted and ran in for a hug, the two girls hugged for a long time before Naruto coughed to avoid awkwardness but it only made it worse. "Hinata, this is my new friend Uzumaki Naruto" she introduced. Naruto bowed to her and smiled while rubbing his head, Hinata gave him a gentle smiled which caused Naruto to slightly blush. "He was taking care of me this whole entire time, I thought he was a pervert at first but he is actually pretty cool" Hanabi started rambling off about how cool she thought he was. Naruto slightly laughed out of embarrassment and cut off Hanabi, "Well now that I see you are in good hands I better go" Naruto said. Hanabi felt a moment of saddness before she suggested they exchanged emails. "All set!" Hanabi exclaimed. "Hinata, I want to go buy a soda, can you wait for me right here?" Hinabi asked as Hinata gave her a nodd in approval. Hinabi ran off as she left both of the young adults standing there in the cold. "So umm... I better get going" Naruto said once again. "Wait, I bet Hanabi will want to say goodbye or she'll be upset on the way home" Hinata explained before Naruto got the chance to even move an inch. Hinata smiled at Naruto, Naruto blushed, because as long as Hinata smiled he felt warmth despite the cold air around them. He titled his head down to avoid staring at her but then she spoke. "I see you got bags, are you on vacation?" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't want to look at her face and he couldn't figure out why but the way she spoke forced his head to look up, he wanted to see what made him feel this type of way. "I'm actually here to take care of my sick godfather" Naruto responded while trying to cover his blush. "Aren't you a sweet boy" Hinata giggled, slightly teasing him. Hinata could see Naruto blushing and thought he was just embarrassed of his goody boy act. "I'm not a goody boy! I'm bad! BAD TO THE BONE! Tch, I once-" Naruto said before being cut off by Hanabi. "I got 3 sodas, so we can have something to drink." Hanabi exclaimed while giving them their share, she then grabbed both of their arms and pulled them close. Naruto and Hinata heads flew and were only a few inches away from eachother, both grew red in the face and looked away. "Oh that's right, you have to go to your Godfather's now" Hanabi pointed out and let go of Naruto's arm. "Y-y-yeah, I'll see you later, Loli-chan, Hinata", "T-that would be a g-g-ood idea" Hinata stuttered. Naruto waved goodbye as both sisters watched him walk away. "Hinata... Would it be weird I fell for him?" Hanabi asked jokingly but hoping for a serious response. "He's too old for you, Loliiii-chaaan" Hinata teased Hanabi and laughed.

~0~

Naruto heard Hanabi yell in the distance _I'm NOT a LOLi!, _he laughed as he made his way to his godfather's home, it's not like it was too far away plus he was too cheap to get a taxi. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and thought about the way Hinata smiled at him. _I bet she's hurting __being __that their sister has cancer and all, I bet both of them are. I don't __know... I really don't want to see either of __them sad for some reason. Fate? Love?__Care? Naruto thought about all of it still trying to figure out __why he __had such a strong bond with two strangers. Hyuuga Hinata? That's a pretty name,__reminds me of the __sun._

**Author's Note:**

**I really hoped you all liked the first chapter, took me hours to finish! I also am aware I had been spelling Hanabi's name wrong that whole time so SORRY! I will spell it right next time I promise with a longer chapter!**

Also my friend pointed out to this seems like The Fault in Our stars by John Green but I swear to you it's not, I haven't even the read the book but only the summary so please don't accuse me of copying or anything cause though the theme is the same, the story as whole isn't :)!

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
